A Son's Love For His Father
by nibbles131
Summary: A collection of Grimecest one-shots/drabbles. May include other characters/ships hence the characters. Will contain all sorts of genres.
1. Love and Rejection

A/N: I hope you enjoy these collections. I am not the best writer in the world and I haven't written for some time so this is getting me back into it. Apologies if it's not very good, but I really love Grimecest as a ship and the characters themselves and really want to get the ship sailing and have been contributing their own works for the ship. Most will be AU, and contain other ships. But some will follow certain plots from episodes so will contain spoilers. Carl is 16/18 in the fics. It will usually specify which but if not he will always be at least 16.

Carl stared at the bottom of the bunk above him, he sighed. It was late; he wasn't sure what time since he didn't have a watch, but it was still dark outside. Things had been different since Judith's birth.

Everything was changing in the prison, people were settling down and there wasn't any sign of the Governor, Carl hoped that this would be the place they could live in forever and try to rebuild their lives.

Even his dad had started to go back to the person he used to be before she died, but Carl still couldn't shake that something was wrong. He knew his dad blamed him for the death of his mom; it was a topic neither of them spoke about and their relationship had been strained ever since.

So, he did what he knew best, kept him at arm's length and avoid him. It was hurting him, but he couldn't face him still, the guilt of what he did ate at him every night and haunted his dreams. Rick had tried his best to rekindle with his son, but every effort had been ignored or brushed off.

Carl was terrified, not just of the nightmares he had, but the growing passion he felt burning inside. He was 16 now and he expected this thing to happen but not for his own dad. He knew it was wrong, and it made him feel sick, but he didn't want to get rid of it. He wanted him more, but his dad had no idea; he assumed that it was just because of Lori's death.

Carl couldn't take it anymore; the air was hard to breathe suddenly, and thoughts of his dad came flooding in. He pulled himself out of bed and rushed out of the block towards the exit. He tried to be quiet, but he needed fresh air, the cold wind on his skin to calm him down.

He looked out into the fields that surrounded the front of the prison grounds; he sat in a foldable chair that Glenn had found on a run and sighed. He didn't know why he felt this way; it was his dad. It was wrong but who could he ask? It's not something you brought up in conversation, 'oh hey I'm in love with my dad.' He smiled weakly to himself, he couldn't avoid his dad forever but for the time being, this was the best way to stop his feelings growing stronger; not that they needed any help.

It was still dark out, but the breeze blowing had warmed which meant the sun would soon be rising. Sleep was the last thing on his mind right now. He pulled the gun from his belt and cradled it between his hands, the cold metal pressed against his skin felt natural now, a few months before he wasn't even allowed one.

'Carl?' He nearly fell off his chair with surprise, he thought everyone was asleep. He knew the voice was his dad so didn't turn around, he couldn't look at him not with thoughts kissing him going through his head. The footsteps got louder, and panic was rising in his chest. _What was he doing up so early? Shit, he's gonna know something is up._

Carl got out of the chair ready to leave, anything to avoid the third degree he knew he was about to get. Even now his dad was as much a cop as ever. And he knew when Carl was lying to him.

'Sit back down. We need to talk.' His voice was stern, but he looked concerned, which worried his son even more. He unfolded a chair and put it next to him, and he slumped into it. Things were still taking their toll on his dad even though it was the safest they had been.

Carl begrudgingly sat back down avoiding looking at his dad, 'I'm fine dad, leave me alone. I want time to myself.' He snapped. He hated being like this, they had always been so close before but if he knew the truth things would never be the same.

'Don't keep doing this please, you're my son. We need to stick together now. Especially after you know.' He didn't finish the end of his sentence, Rick had never admitted that his wife was dead and that Carl had stopped her turning. It had almost broken him, and he been to hell and back since.

Carl said nothing, just shuffled awkwardly in his seat while his dad continued. His voice was almost hushed. Like this was a secret; except that everyone already knew. 'I almost lost it, Carl, without you and Judith I would have gone, I couldn't have done it without you two.' His voice was close to breaking, and Carl felt tears sting his eyes, his dad put his hand on his son's leg, a sign of comfort which unbeknownst to him meant so much more to his son.

He took a sharp breath in when he felt the older man's hand touch his leg. 'I can't bear it when you're like this with me. What happened to your mom, it-it wasn't your fault Carl. You're my son and I love you no matter what.' Carl couldn't fight back the tears now, he had waited so long to hear those words, but he wished he loved him in the way he wanted.

'You've been so strong through all of this Carl, when everything was falling down you showed me a way out. I don't know what's going on in your head, I wish I knew, then we could sort it out. I can't handle any more of this rejection.' Carl finally looked up and wiped tears off his face, he could see his dad's eyes almost glowing with the moonlight. The bright blue surrounded by bloodshot white, also a combination of sadness and lack of sleep. Carl wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to feel the roughness of his beard against his face. Taste his mouth and finally have the intimacy he had craved for so long.

'Dad, I have to tell you something. I don't know how to say this, but it's when I say it, everything between us will be different.' Rick looked confused, and Carl felt sick. How would he even explain? Would his own dad exile him from the group? He's always said he'd stand by him no matter what. But did that include being in love with him?

'I didn't want to feel like this, I know it's so wrong, but I can't help it. I need you, I know you're my dad, but I need more than that. I want you, I'm in love with you.' He bit his tongue hard before he said anything else. He turned away, he felt physically sick and dizzy now.

Rick was silent, and Carl wanted to turn back time, to make it so he said nothing. He told himself he should have kept it a secret that his dad wouldn't understand. He'd screwed everything up. 'Jesus Christ Carl. Are you serious?' He sighed and put his head in his hands.

Carl couldn't stop himself he burst into tears and shot out of the chair. His gun clattered against the ground, but he left it and ran back towards the cell blocks. He could hear his dad shouting his name, but his heart was breaking. He needed to get away. His chest tightened, and he struggled to breathe.

He leant against a wall away from Rick's vision or hearing and slid to the ground, he sobbed into his lap. The heartache he felt was unimaginable, he was inconsolable, how could he even tell his dad something like that? Especially after what he told him about what he went through after his mom's death. He felt stupid and wrong for saying anything.

His sobs turned into sniffles after what felt like an eternity, his eyes were sore from the crying and his heart still ached for affection from his dad. More footsteps and Carl got ready to move, he couldn't handle having someone question what was wrong, not again.

'Carl, please don't run off again. I have things I need to say, just listen.' Rick's voice was soothing but it wasn't enough to quell Carl's fears, knowing what was going to be said, he was dreading it.

He moved closer and sat down next to his son, 'look at me, Carl.' He kept his head buried in his lap, he didn't want to see his face. 'Carl, please. Look at me.' His voice was firmer this time, Carl looked up, he must have looked a state as Rick looked pained.

'I didn't know you felt that way Carl, is this why you've been so distant towards me?' He tilted his head slightly, and Carl nodded. Rick sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, Carl felt the tiniest glimmer of hope.

'Well you ran off before I could even say anything, you're my son. I'm your dad Carl, you know that. It wouldn't be right for us to be together like that.' He sounded concerned and Carl could feel the last bits of hope die along with his dreams.

'But the truth is, I didn't know how to tell you. So, I'm glad you went first because I feel the same way. I have tried so hard to deny it and tried to fight it because it felt so wrong. But it makes sense. We need each other Carl, in a way much deeper than father and son. I want you Carl, and I'm in love with you too.'

A/N: Let me know what you think in the comments, follow and leave Kudos if you enjoyed. I will hopefully post the next one in the next couple of days. And have ideas for more. If you have any suggestions, prompts or advice let me know. Please, no hate comments about the ship, it's purely fictional. Inspiration for these have come from the other amazing works for this ship on this site. Also on AO3 with the same username for the more explicit stories that won't be allowed on this site.


	2. Birthday Cake

A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this, I've got a Halloween story ready to post tomorrow. Please follow and favourite and let me know what you think in the reviews. Very much AU.

Carl finally sat down. Apparently making a birthday cake was harder than it looked. He had spent hours watching YouTube videos in the last couple of weeks. It was his dad's birthday today and he had told him he had a surprise for him. Carl was worried as he had never made a cake before in his life, that was the sort of thing his mom was good at.

But he was determined to do something nice for his dad's birthday, after all, it was just the two of them now. The kitchen looked presentable again, only 30 minutes before it looked like a war zone, broken eggs, flour and other ingredients scattered all over the floor and counters. His dad wouldn't have been impressed with the mess.

He even went to the effort of frosting the cake and icing 'Happy Birthday Dad' on the top, although the cake didn't look quite right. It was flat and was nothing like the ones in the recipes he had been reading. But it was his first cake and he presumed it had sunk when he took it out. It was the thought that counts he told himself, smiling proudly at his effort.

Rick had texted him before and said he'd be home earlier as they were going out for his birthday. Carl was already dressed and ready, wearing jeans and a shirt, he had even tried to sort his hair out that was looking a bit unruly from refusing to brush it.

Carl had only just hidden the cake in the fridge when he heard the door open and someone walk in. 'I'm home Carl, are you in the kitchen? I heard the fridge door.' He could hear his dad's footsteps leading from the hallway and into the kitchen.

'Hey, I missed you today.' He smiled when he saw his son. Rick had shaved this morning, Carl was quick to notice, he had been growing it out for the last few weeks, so it was a sudden change, but he preferred him with just a 5-o clock shadow. 'Dad, you shaved.' He felt his cheeks burning, and Rick could tell it was getting to his son. 'You noticed then. Do you like it?' His eyes were a fiery blue suddenly as he moved closer to him, 'I was hoping you'd prefer the change. Especially with the haircut too.' Carl had been so focused on his dad's face he hadn't noticed the haircut. He looked much smarter for it, his hair was starting to reach his ears, but now it was neatly cropped back and slicked back.

'I noticed. You had your hair cut too. Is there what you've been doing all this time?' He teased his dad, he knew it always got to him when he said things like that. 'Mm.' He murmured in agreement. 'So, I was wondering.' He paused for a minute, stepping closer to the fridge. 'What was this surprise?' He reached his hand out to the door, hoping his son wouldn't notice.

'Uh-huh, I was wondering when you'd mention it.' Before Carl could say any more, he was locked in an embrace with Rick, their lips joining as he kissed intensely. Rick grabbed him and turned him round to push him against the counter, not wanting to break away from his mouth.

Suddenly, before Carl could do anything, Rick was opening the fridge to see what he was hiding. 'Dad, I said it was a surprise. You tricked me.' He huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. Rick was silent as he looked inside. 'You hate it don't you?' Carl was disappointed, it looked crap. And his dad was likely thinking the same.

'I love it Carl, and I love you as well. Thank you.' He turned back around and smiled warmly. 'You didn't have to do this for me, we could have just bought a cake or something. But I am surprised the kitchen survived.' Carl playfully punched his arm.

'I wanted to do this for you, we have been through so much together and you don't even ask for anything in return. And so, I wanted to do something nice for your birthday.' He felt himself tearing up, he loved his Dad, more than anything in the world and wanted him to know that.

'Hey, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry. I really do appreciate it. Come here.' Carl stepped closer and held Rick tightly, he could feel himself getting emotional as well. 'Anyway, it's my birthday, so we're banned from crying. You hear me.' His voice was soothing and comforting, he always knew how to make Carl feel at ease even during some of their hardest times.

'I know we're going out tonight, but let's have a piece now. I'm starving.' Rick patted his stomach to emphasise his point and went to the cupboard to get plates while Carl got the cake out.

They sat in the living room, cuddled up close and Rick was the first to try the cake. He was unsure of what to expect as Carl was far from a baker. The result was unpleasant to say the least. Salt was the only thing he could taste, it was dry and tough. He had trouble eating it but didn't want to say anything in case he upset his son.

Although a couple of seconds later it was followed by Carl shouting 'eurgh' and spitting his mouthful back onto the plate. 'I don't know what went wrong there, but that's so gross. He put the plate on the coffee table in front of them. 'I was hoping it'd be a nice surprise for you, but that was just bad.' His voice was tinged with disappointment.

'I didn't want to say anything but that is really not good Carl, I'm sorry.' He tried his best to be kind about it. 'Anyway, where did you get the sugar from? We don't have any, I was meant to get some when we went to the store.' Rick assumed Carl had been out, but his face said otherwise.

'What do you mean? I got it out of the cupboard, how do you think I made the cake? We had frosting in the cupboard already and we had everything else, so I didn't need to go out. It suddenly dawned on Rick what happened. 'Do you mean that big bag of salt in the cupboard?'

He burst out laughing, much to Carl's disapproval, 'sorry I can't help it. Did you not read the bag?' He became hysterical. And his son couldn't help but laugh as well. 'It just looked like a bag of sugar. Guess I don't have a clue about how to bake.' He kissed his dad on his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, his laughter had turned into a giggle. 'You made the effort which is the main thing. I had better get showered, can't go out looking like this.' He pointed at his work outfit which had small sweat stains on. 'Well, you know I don't mind you like this, but I don't think the other diners will.' He kissed him on the lips this time. 'I won't be long. I'm still hungry.' The look he gave Carl told him he wasn't just referring to the meal.

A/N: Please let me know If you have any prompts and I am planning my bigger story soon.


	3. The Halloween Party

'Come on Dad, you've been in there for ages. We're gonna end up being late at this rate.' Carl whined from the hallway, he'd been sitting on the stairs for over an hour waiting for Rick to finish getting his Halloween costume ready in the bathroom.

Carol specifically set the party for 7 pm and it was already 6:30 pm by this point. They were never on time for anything, appointments, school meetings. Parties you name it, they were late. Of course, it didn't help that their desire for each other would overfill and they'd end up making out before leaving.

He had no idea what his dad was dressing up as for the party. Whenever Carl asked since they got the invite was that it was a secret and he'd find out on the night of the event. Carl had been trying for days to get out of him, the thought of his dad in fancy dress was enough to get him hard.

'I'm almost done, close your eyes when I tell you. I want it to be a surprise.' He laughed through the door and Carl wasn't sure what to expect. 'Well, you can deal with Carol when we turn up late.' Carl quipped.

'Oh, she's a pussycat really, she'll be so focused on Daryl she won't even notice we're late.' It was no secret to anyone they were in love with each other, but for some reason, they had never gotten together. Carl and Rick always joked that it was them until about a year ago when the feeling was too much to deny.

'I'm ready, close your eyes and no laughing. It took me ages to find the perfect costume.' Carl shot to his feet and stood in front of the bathroom door, eyes closed, he heard the door unlock and the door handle creak as the door swung open. The temptation to look was overwhelming, 'you look great son.' Carl could tell he was smiling and felt his own face burning up with embarrassment. He was dressed as a zombie, his favourite monster.

Ripped T-shirt with fake blood on it, black trousers and his sheriff hat that his dad had given him many years ago. Wounds on his face to look like he was decaying, it made Carl feel great to be complimented on his outfit, especially by his favourite person in the world.

'You can look now Carl.' He sounded almost nervous about it. Carl opened his eyes and gasped, Rick stood there wearing a white toga which left a lot of his right shoulder and some of his chest exposed, sandals and a golden laurel wreath crown. 'Fuck.' Carl sighed. Rick gave him a disapproving look of his language, 'hey, watch your language around me.' He looked a bit annoyed with him and Carl blushed even redder.

'Sorry I just mean, you look so hot right now in that costume.' He beamed at his dad who grinned and chuckled. 'Is that right, well, I also have a sash that is going to cover this bit of skin', pointing at his tanned chiselled pec that was on display. 'You don't think it's too much do you?' He looked down at his costume suddenly feeling a bit awkward about his choice.

'No, you look great Dad. But you just had to show some skin off in that costume, didn't you? You know how it drives me wild seeing you like that and not being able to enjoy you with everyone around.' He wanted nothing more right now than to rip it off and take him straight to bed but he contained himself, that could wait until they got back.

'Heh, well I'm glad you approve. I best get this sash on first though, don't want everyone looking at my chest, that's for your eyes only.' He winked at his son who looked away before he exploded in his trousers. 'Jesus, stop I'm already horny just thinking about it.' They both laughed, and Rick moved closer, the gap between them now gone, and wrapped his arm around his son.

Carl closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his dad's chest, avoiding getting the fake blood on his toga. Rick kissed him on the head, and Carl let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. 'We had better get going or we are seriously going to be late.' They laughed again and begrudgingly pulled away from each other.

'You know that you're not gonna be wearing that toga for long when we get back don't you?' Carl stared at Rick and winked, Rick knew exactly what waited for them afterwards.

They pulled up outside of Carol's house, she loved any kind of Holiday and went overboard every year with decorations. Pumpkins strategically dotted around the garden, A couple of skeletons stood by the porch and a corpse stood in the garden its arms outstretched daring someone to come closer. They could hear Halloween music playing inside and people laughing and joking. Carl checked the time on the dash, 7:12 pm it read, they arrived reasonably early for the pair.

'I hope she made cookies.' Carl felt his stomach growl, he hadn't eaten since lunch as Carol was a feeder during parties.

'If Carol didn't make her cookies, there'd be a riot.' Rick laughed.

'Good point, but before we go in. I'm pretty sure you owe me for hogging the bathroom.' Carl grinned again, Rick loved it when he got flirty with him.

'Do I now? I don't remember us making any kind of deal.' He stated, knowing it would wind his son up.

'Well, I'm making a deal, and a deal's a deal, time to pay up.' Rick undid his seat belt and leant across the car to cup Carl's face, being careful not to ruin his makeup, he kissed him passionately, a moan escaped from his lips. He couldn't get enough of his mouth. But he couldn't go in with a hard-on. But as he slipped his tongue into Carl's mouth, he didn't give a fuck about that. Carl undid his seatbelt as well, not wanting to break away from Rick's mouth. It was incredibly passionate, he pushed Rick back onto his own seat to his surprise and then climbed over the space between their seats and sat on his lap.

Rick suddenly remembered they were right outside Carol's house and if anyone looked out the window they see Rick's car. He quickly pulled himself away and checked, he could see the front door opening. 'Shit! Carl the front door is opening get out the car now.' He quickly scrambled to open the car door and pushed Carl out. Luckily, he had parked on a bit of grass.

'Jesus Dad, thanks for that.' He stood up and brushed himself off, just as Carol stepped out the door. Luckily, she hadn't noticed them kissing. 'I'm sorry Carl, I don't know what I would have done if she had seen us then.' He leant back in the chair and breathed a sigh of relief. They both knew it wouldn't be accepted so they had to be together in secret, no matter how much they wanted to announce it to the world.

'I know dad, anyway make it look like I was waiting for you to get out, she's coming down.' They both looked up and watched as Carol got closer to the car, Rick also got out and locked the door behind him acting like nothing had happened.

Carol was dressed as a fairy, no surprise to either of them. She always dressed up as something like that. It was just her thing. 'Hey boys, were you ever planning on knocking on the door?' She laughed and pointed at her house, 'you two look fantastic, I'm so glad you made the effort to dress up.' She had an infectious smile and they couldn't help but smile back.

'Hey, thanks, Carol wasn't sure if the toga was too much,' Rick tried to play it cool, but his mind still raced with the thoughts of them back in the car just a minute ago. She waved her hand in the air as if to say never. 'Everyone is here, we were betting on what time you two were going to turn up.' Carl and Rick laughed nervously but stole a glance at Carl to say that was too close who had the same expression.

She didn't seem to notice much as she sauntered towards the front door, 'Dad, relax it's fine. You're gonna make it obvious something is up.' He gave him a reassuring nudge with his elbow. Rick put his arm around Carl and pulled him in for a reassuring embrace.

'Rick, Carl!' Andrea rushed over to greet them as they came through the door. She was always happy to see them, she was wearing a red dress, white makeup like a china doll. Carl was a bit freaked out by her outfit choice, something about dolls was so unsettling to him. But It was Halloween after all, she had sprayed black into the roots of her hair, she wore heels that clicked against the floor as she moved towards them.

'Andrea, it's great to see you. Where's Shane?' Rick looked puzzled, surely, he didn't make her go alone? He looked peered around the room but couldn't see him. 'He's in the bathroom, but don't be expecting too much of his outfit, you know what he's like. Here for everyone and the beer, but not the dressing up.' She rolled her eyes playfully. Dressing up was not Shane's thing at all.

Carl and Rick made their rounds grabbing a drink and greeting everyone. Glenn and Maggie were on the sofa, aptly dressed as a couple. Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, Carl couldn't help but laugh as Glenn was anything but a wolf.

Shane slipped back into the room, preferring the back of the party than being in the centre of attention. Rick turned around from his conversation with Daryl who was dressed as Robin Hood, dark green hoodie and brown trousers and boots to match. Shane was dressed as a cop, Rick couldn't help but smile, of course he had worn his work uniform. He shook his head and made his way over to his best friend.

They'd worked together for years and Carl had grown up around Shane, he was like a brother to his dad. Noticing he was back in the room, his son had gotten to him first to give him a hug. It had been a while since either of them had seen him. 'Shane, been a while. How was Mexico?' He pulled him in for a hug, 'well, I was drunk for a lot of it. Andrea was too busy sunning herself to notice anyway.' He chuckled, that explained why Andrea had so much white face paint on, Rick thought to himself he'd never seen a doll with a tan.

Rick did his best to mingle with everyone, constantly checking to see where Carl was, he was always on his mind now. And he couldn't shake the moment they'd shared in the car, it was risky, but that made it a bigger turn on.

Carl was too busy stuffing his face with the spread that Carol had put out, she always went overboard, and this year was probably the biggest she had done. Candy, toffee apples, pizza, snacks and alcohol were spread all over the kitchen counter. He looked worried, which concerned Rick. He hoped that it wasn't Carol almost catching them that was stopping him from enjoying the party.

The last thing he wanted was his son to not enjoy himself. He made his way over to him, Carl didn't notice his dad approach him. Until it was too late, Rick noticed the beer in his hand. 'Is that a beer? You know you can't drink at someone else's house, you're only 18.' He was annoyed, he couldn't help but be overprotective of him, especially being the Sheriff, he had busted enough kids for drinking in the local park. 'Dad seriously? It's one beer. Don't be that guy.' Carl sighed, even though they were together now, and he was an adult, he still tried to tell him what to do. 'I don't want us to fall out Carl, just one beer. Promise me you won't have anymore. I want you sober tonight, as we have unfinished business.' He winked at him and Carl felt his whole-body tingle at the thought of it.

'You're lucky we're at someone else's house right now Dad.' He grinned, and Rick struggled to stop himself getting hard over it. 'Get back to the party before I take you over this counter.' He smacked his bum, making sure nobody could see and laughed.

Everyone had eaten enough for a week and drank enough to be drunk for days. Apart from Rick, he wasn't much of a drinker, especially as he was the designated driver. They said goodbye to everyone and made their way to the front door. 'We had best be getting back Carol, it was a great party.' He hugged her, and Carl followed suit. 'Yeah, thanks, Carol.' She always knew how to throw the best parties.

'Rick, before you go can I talk to you for a sec?' She glanced at Carl before adding 'privately.' Rick nodded, and Carl stepped out of the house and waited in the driveway. 'I wanted to talk to you about earlier.' She was as cool as a cucumber as she said but Rick knew exactly what she meant; she had seen them in the car before, his stomach dropped, and he felt nauseous. They'd been caught. He knew they shouldn't have done that so publicly.

His worst fears were confirmed when she pushed the door closed leaving it slightly ajar. 'I saw you and Carl in the car. I saw that you tried to hide it but you were a bit late.' She looked at him trying to gauge his reaction. 'Oh?' Was all he could muster his throat closing and his voice sounded thick. He didn't know what to do now, what could he possibly say to explain that?

'You're both adults now, Carl is 18, and I know you've both been through some traumatic experiences.' She looked at the floor when she said that, Lori was a painful subject for all of them. 'I mean I get it, you need some comfort, and I can understand that. All I'm saying is please be careful, both of you. Most people won't be as open minded as I am about it.' She pulled Rick in for a hug.

Rick didn't know what to do but wrap his arms around her, it had been a secret he didn't think anyone else could know but now Carol knew and accepted it; it was like a great weight had been lifted. 'Thank you, Carol, that means the world to me.' He smiled weakly, still a bit dazed from her reaction to it.

She pulled away and opened the door again, Rick stepped out and made his way over to Carl and looked at him nervously. 'You're always welcome here boys, you know that. I'll see you soon.' She shut the door behind them as they made their way back to the car. 'What was that about?' It wasn't often Carol wanted to talk to his dad privately, so Carl had reason to worry.

'She knows about us. She saw us in the car.' Carl almost tripped, he couldn't believe that. They had tried to be so careful about it. 'She said she understands and that it's alright. I still can't wrap my head around it. I thought she'd be the most uptight about it. We're in the clear but need to be careful.' Carl nodded in agreement.

Rick ushered his son towards the car. 'Get in the car now.' His voice had suddenly deepened and became husky, Carl's groin twitched, he was slightly tipsy from the beer and from the revelation he just got found out. It wasn't often he drank but he wanted to be drunk on something much stronger than alcohol tonight. 'You've been teasing me all night and now I need you in that bedroom.' He added, they rushed back to the car, neither one of them wanting to waste any time getting home.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Halloween Special, I thought it was a nice twist having Carol find out and be accepting of it. Let me know what you think in the comments and please bookmark and leave Kudos. Happy Halloween. :D


	4. Fighting Through Your Words

A/N: Set during the argument in 4x09. Established Grimecest.

He slammed the cloth bag down onto the floor as hard as he could. The contents smacked the hardwood with a loud bang in the hopes of waking his dad up. Rick didn't move, he was comatose lying down on the couch, which was pressed against the front door.

Carl scoffed, they had lost everything, but it was fine for his dad. He was out of it, didn't have to deal with the aftermath. 'Enjoy your sleep.' He muttered sarcastically. He paced through each room, looking for supplies, anything he could get his hands on that would be useful. Since his dad couldn't provide, one of them needed to.

There wasn't much left, even after checking upstairs, a couple bottles of water and some tinned spaghetti o's. Carl was doing anything to take his mind off what happened at the prison, but nothing was working. He was haunted with visions with everything being destroyed, Judith's empty carrier. He tried forcing the tears back, but he had lost his family, a haven for everyone and he'd lost his sense of self. He wasn't sure who he and his dad were anymore. With every minute that passed, he recognised himself less and less.

The more he thought about it the angrier he got, this was his dad's fault. He was the one who wanted to play farmer and forget that the Governor was out there, Carl had no idea if he was even still alive at this point, he could easily come back for them. All because his dad didn't have the gall to do anything about it. He thought back to his dad's preaching about how they were safe in the prison and that the Governor was gone; _what a lie that turned out to be._ He thought bitterly.

Carl stood up and tried to wake his dad up, still no response. At this point he didn't care, he'd have rather he not wake up at all. 'This is your fault.' He spat, he needed to say this, the rage inside boiling over. 'They're dead, everyone single fucking one of them, all because you'd rather be planting vegetables in a field. You tricked them, they felt secure at the prison. We all did. And look what happened. They're gone. Hershel's head is somewhere in that fucking field!' He was shouting at him now, it felt so good to get it out. He didn't care what he was saying any more, he had so much that needed to be said.

'Mom is dead, because of you! Because you couldn't protect us. You were supposed to protect us!' He couldn't fight the tears and wiped them away still trying to shout despite his voice breaking. 'I had to shoot her in the head, and now she's gone, and so is Judith. Yet you still call yourself a father? You're nothing to me, I should just move out the way, break the cable holding this door shut and call the walkers in. And leave you here, then you'd know how it felt. To lose everything, I could survive out there you know.'

He walked around the living room, kicking a picture frame across the floor. 'Look at the supplies that I got, all those times you stopped me going on runs. Well, looks who stopping me now. No one, because you thought you knew better.' Carl was shouting as loud as he could now, he didn't care if someone heard. He told himself they have a right to know what that bastard in the chair did to everyone. 'I hate you, I hate you!' He punched the couch repeatedly and started to break down, he wept into the 3-seater, the old fabric irritating his face. 'I'd be fine without you, I don't need you. It'd be easier if you were dead.' It surprised even him that he could say something like that. He meant every word of it.

'I'm done with you, with us. With everything we had and could have had. I have to leave, and if It kills me in the process, so be it.' He pulled himself up again, using the furniture for support, his legs felt weak, but he was determined to get out and get himself far away from here. From his thoughts that were poisoning his mind.

He reached the edge of the kitchen. 'Goodbye, Rick.' He didn't want to look back for fear of changing his mind. 'So, Is that it then, Carl? You leave me here to die?' Carl froze, he hadn't expected his dad to wake up till he was long gone. 'I didn't think you can hear me was all he said in response.

'You assumed wrong, then didn't you?' His voice was venomous. 'I heard everything. To think you'd even have the nerve to speak to me like that is an insult and you don't even have the balls to say it to my face. You could only do it when you thought I was out.' Carl slowly spun around and saw that Rick was sitting up, glaring at him.

'All I have done is try to build a better life for us all, and it was never good enough, was it? Everything is my fault, I didn't see you complaining that we had somewhere to call our own. And I'm still your dad, don't give me that Rick bullshit. You can think what you like about me, but that isn't going to change.' He looked away from his son, he was weak but needed to stay conscious.

'Don't ever blame me for what happened to your mom, I did everything I could to keep her safe. I loved her.' His voice was strained, and he could feel a lump in his throat. 'I love you Carl but not like this.' His son stepped closer, his brow furrowed in anger.

'You loved her? So, what, now she's dead you've forgotten about her? You've got me now haven't you, so you don't need to remember her, is that it or was I just your plaything to pass the time? If you had never come back from the hospital, we wouldn't be in this mess.'

He wanted to hurt his dad badly, to cut deep. He wanted him to suffer like he was inside. 'That's not what I meant Carl, don't twist my words. You're a selfish brat, always have been. And as for your plaything? Don't even get me started. That's an insult to what we have.' He felt himself getting dizzy, now was not the time to be arguing. But he couldn't just sit there and take it.

'Fuck you. Don't try to act as if you care, if you did, we wouldn't be in this mess. I meant what I said. I wish you were dead. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me.' He turned his back to Rick. 'Then why did you bother coming back with me? You collected those supplies, you told me that.' He pointed to the bag and its contents that had spilt out.

'Who even are you anymore?' Rick knew that would hurt Carl, so he pressed further. 'This isn't the Carl I know, the person I love. Where is he? Because right now, I don't know who this is, and I don't know if I want a part of it.' He sighed, Carl could see he was crying by this point. They'd both been past their emotional breaking point enough to last a lifetime.

'He's gone, the Carl you knew. He's dead to you, to me. To anyone who might have made it out.' His words were final.

'Well, like you said you don't need me anymore, you can look after yourself. Fuck off then, nobody is stopping you. You're 16 now. You want me to treat you like an adult, then fine. Get out. Take the supplies you so helpfully picked up and don't come back. You want to get yourself killed by walkers then go ahead. But don't think I will be there to save you anymore. I'm finished.' Rick closed his eyes, the weight of his words hung heavy in the air, they had argued before, but nothing like this, Carl was just a kid still, he had to grow up much quicker than any kid he knew before it all started.

'Fine, I will. Maybe I'll let one of those fuckers bite me. Then you can have your wish, can't you?' He could see Rick's eyes widen in fear. 'No, you don't mean that Carl. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry.' He tried to backtrack, but it was too late, Carl was already making his way towards the back of the house. Rick didn't have the energy to stand, so he attempted to drag himself across the floor to get to him before he left.

'Carl, please! I love you.' He shouted again, he managed to move towards the staircase but it was too late. Carl had gone, and it was Rick's fault this time. He didn't have the energy to move again, no tears came out either as his body was too exhausted, he tried to shout out for his son again, but he couldn't muster the strength and let the darkness take him once more.

Carl sat in the chair opposite his dad who was still asleep. He looked at his leg, and the torn trouser bottom, a sharp reminder that he almost got killed by a walker trying to prove his point. He wasn't sure how much longer his dad had been out for, but he managed to drag him back onto the seat.

He had said some shitty things in the past, but what he said before he left was enough to make him cringe thinking about it. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want his dad to die either. He couldn't even imagine what he could say to make that right. Carl prayed that he woke up, there was no way they could end like this.

He moved over to lay his head on his dad's chest. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered, he started crying again. That was all he seemed to do these days. 'Please wake up. You can't die, not now. Not like this,' he was sobbing, and his heart was shattering. It hurt to breathe as he his whole body succumbed to sadness. He felt a hand wrap around him. 'Dad?'

'Yeah, I'm here. You come back.' He sounded almost hopeful. He felt a pang of guilt for leaving in the first place. 'Yeah.' That was all he felt comfortable saying. Carl grabbed the bottle of water on the floor, his dad would be thirsty. It was dark out now, so he must have been gone for most of the day.

He thirstily drank most of the bottle, Carl hoped his dad would see it as an olive branch. 'Dad, what I said earlier.' Rick put his hand up to interrupt him.

'No, we both said shitty things. I never thought that either of us was capable of even thinking of stuff like that.' He paused for a moment, thinking of the best way of approaching the subject. 'Did you mean those things? That you want me dead?' Carl could hear the hurt as he said that.

Carl shook his head. 'No, I just don't know how to feel about what happened.' He wanted to cry again, and never stop, but Rick motioned for him to cuddle him on the couch sensing his emotions. 'Come here.' Rick sat himself up and held Carl close to him, he wrapped his arm around his Dad's chest.

'This wasn't your fault, none of it was. What happened to Mom, you couldn't have prevented that. I never should have blamed you. I do love you, more than anything Dad. You did your best for us. I know that now.'

'What made you come back?' Rick was beyond glad Carl came back but curious what changed his mind. 'I went out to another house nearby, to look for more supplies. A walker grabbed my leg, almost got bit.' He went silent knowing that his dad would be furious.

'What? Did you get bit? Are you alright?' Rick pulled away from son, panic setting in.

'I'm fine, I killed it, dad. It didn't get me.' He heard Rick let out an audible sigh of relief.

'I don't know what I would have done if you got bit. I can't lose anyone else, Carl.'

'I know dad, I'm sorry.'

Rick pulled him in again and held him tighter this time. 'I love you too Carl.' He kissed his forehead, and it was enough affection for them both to believe that something good could come from the tragedy they'd both suffered.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this retelling of the argument in 4x09. I will be working on a longer Rick and Carl fic and some additions to this collection soon so keep checking for updates.

Please let me know what you thought in the reviews and don't forget to follow and favourite.


	5. Scary Movie

'Are you sure about this?' Rick held the DVD up to his son. 'You've never said anything about liking horror films in the past. He was dubious, this was the first time they were going to watch a horror together and Rick wasn't too convinced his son would be alright with it.

'It'll be fun. I read comics about scarier stuff than this all the time.' He rolled his eyes, he didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. Comics were completely different to films. He had tried to watch the trailer for The Nun, but he ended up nearly throwing his phone across the room.

He knew his dad liked horrors though, and he wanted to spend more time with him on the rare weekends that he wasn't working at the station. 'Rick nodded and went over to the DVD player to load it up. 'If it gets too much let me know and I'll switch it off.' He turned around to grin at his son, he was waiting for him to chicken out.

'Dad, I'm 17. I can handle a scary film, it didn't even look that scary on the trailer.' He lied.

'I see.' His tone indicated he wasn't at all convinced but didn't want to press it too much.

'Carl, get the popcorn while I figure out how to use this thing.' Carl rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out of his head. His dad was completely useless with technology and the new DVD player he got last week was still proving a challenge.

He went out into the kitchen and shouted 'Okay, okay, but don't be all night. I want to eat the popcorn when it's on.' As he stuffed it into his mouth, happily crunching on it.

They sat down together, and Rick had finally managed to get it to play with some guidance from his son. Carl's stomach started to do flips and they'd only gotten to the beginning of the film. It didn't seem too bad so far. What could be so scary about a nun?

Apparently, quite a lot could be terrifying about a nun. Carl just about managed to watch the film without jumping through the ceiling. The popcorn bowl was still half full as Carl was too nervous to eat it.

He was relieved, to say the least when he finally saw the credits roll. He realised he was clutching the bowl so hard his knuckles had gone white. Releasing his grip, he relaxed into the couch. Cuddling his dad was mostly the reason he didn't turn it off. He was able to comfort him enough to sit through it much to his own surprise.

'Well, what did you think?' Rick knew it scared him more than he'd let on.

'It was fine, I'm not a baby you know dad.' He answered back slightly irritated at the implied assumption.

'I'll get a coke.' Rick smiled to himself, which could only mean that he had something else planned, Carl squirmed a bit in his seat thinking about it. He watched as his dad disappeared into the kitchen but didn't hear anything which was odd.

A few minutes passed and nor the drinks or his dad was there. 'What's taking so long?' He shouted out to no reply again. He started to turn around 'If you're planning on scaring me think again cause-' but was cut off by his dad stood behind the sofa donning a Valak mask.

Carl jumped out of his seat screaming bloody murder and threw the popcorn bowl into the air. It scattered everywhere. 'What the fuck.' He glared at Rick, who was holding onto the back of the couch laughing his head off.

'That was too good, I mean the popcorn is all over the floor, but I couldn't resist. I love you sorry.' He took the mask off and brushed the bits of popcorn out of his hair. 'You're a dick.' He wanted to smile, but his heart was beating too fast for him to even think about it.

'Here, let me make it up to you before we clean up.' He put his hand on Carl's chin to lift his head up and kissed him tenderly. 'Better?'

'Getting there.' He uttered.

Rick flashed a grin, 'well, I have another idea as his eyes wandered towards the bedroom.

'That's more like it.' He added before Rick's mouth joined his again.

A/N: A shorter story for you to enjoy, let me know what you think in the reviews. And don't forget to follow and favourite.


End file.
